


He Likes Punching People, Doesn't He?

by MocheGoche



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1857147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MocheGoche/pseuds/MocheGoche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren likes beating people up... Expecially Jean? I'm sure this has been done before but I wanted to write it anyways.  This is always how I picture Eren and Jean's relationship.  High school AU oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Likes Punching People, Doesn't He?

“Hey look its Jaeger. He likes punching people, doesn't he?”

“HEY JAEGER COME JOIN US!” 

“Huh?” Eren walked over, the circle of kids opening up to reveal Jean at the center, holding his arms up protectively, his nose dripping blood. Eren smirked, cracking his knuckles.

“Ah, horseface. Always a pleasure to put you in your place. Who’s girlfriend did you hit on this time?” The circle of boys snickered. 

“Hahaha apparently that’s not actually what he’s interested in.” Someone whispered to Eren. He turned to look at the group. 

“Im confused.”

“We found this in his locker.” Someone pointed at a magazine on the ground next to Jean. It was crumpled but still obvious what it was. Eren flipped through the pages with his foot, shirtless man after shirtless man in various poses. The crowd giggled viciously. Jean hissed. 

“Its none of your fucking business!” 

“Jean’s a fag.” 

“Can you believe it?” 

Eren was quiet. 

“What are you waiting for Jaeger? Trounce him!” The crowd whooped. Eren smiled dangerously. 

“So let me get this… straight... “ snicker “We’ve been beating Jean up for hitting on a bunch of guys girlfriends all this time, but it turns out it was just a cover?” 

He faced Jean. 

“You’re actually a great big gay horseface.” 

“SHUT THE FUCK UP AND FIGHT ME JAEGER!” Jean wiped at his bloody nose. 

“It looks like some people already did. Who managed to get a hit in on Jean already?” 

Three boys at the front of the circle raised their hands, giving Eren a thumbs up.

“But there’s plenting of whooping left for you to do Jaeger, don’t worry.” Eren laughed, turning back to Jean.

“Yeah, yeah there is.” 

Jean had had enough.

“STOP MESSING AROUND AND LETS GET THIS OVER WITH! I MIGHT BE GAY BUT I CAN STILL KICK YOUR ASS!”

Eren lifted his arms up in front of his face.

“Fine by me.” 

Jean tensed. Eren pulled his arm back.

And spun around. 

BAM THWACK BAM. 

Eren landed three consecutive punches onto the three boys who had hit Jean before they could react. 

“WHAT THE FUCK JAEGER!!” One of them screamed, holding his nose. Eren got into his face and screamed back louder. 

“WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?? WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU BEAT A GUY UP FOR THAT YOU STUPID ASSHOLES.” 

“You never had a problem beating the shit out of him before.” Someone in the crowd muttered. 

“HE WAS HITTING ON MY SISTER. I DON’T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT THAT NOW DO I?”

“Aww, come on Jaeger, don’t spoil our fun. I know you have this hero complex but you don’t have to stick up for a queer like him.”

“A queer. Like him?” Eren walked up to Jean, who was staring at him in shock. The blood was starting to congeal around his nose, and it was smeared across his face where he had wiped at it. Eren took a deep breath. 

“I know it might surprise you fuckheads, but he’s not the only one at this school.” 

Eren walked right up to Jean, put both his hands on either side of his face and kissed the dumbfounded blond. 

The crowd of spectators was deathly quiet. Releasing Jean from their awkward smootch, Eren reached down and took one of his hands.

“Does anyone else have a problem with fags?” He asked quietly. 

One of the guys Eren had punched made as if to step forward, but his friend held him back. 

“Dude, if we fuck him up, Mikasa will find out.” He hissed. At the sound of her name, the crowd started muttering nervously. 

“I’m not messing with that.” 

“Let’s leave guys if she knows we were part of this…” 

In less than ten seconds, then alleyway was completely empty except for Jean and Eren, both breathing heavily. 

Eren relaxed, letting go of Jean’s hand and wiping at his mouth. 

“That was. So. Gross.” He glanced sideways at Jean. “I hope you don’t think we’re gonna be a thing. I only did that to prove a point.” He huffed, still not getting a reaction from Jean.  
“I might be gay, but I’m still not gay enough to like bloody horsefaces.” 

Jean gaped at Eren for a couple of seconds, then burst out laughing, clutching his chest and doubling over. 

Eren watched Jean apprehensively. The blond kid took a deep breath and wiped at his eyes.

“Ah-ha-ha… Don’t get me wrong or anything dude, that was really cool of you.” Jean said. “Ha-ha-ha… But when you… uhh-ha-ha… did that… The only thing that I could think was, ‘I know I’m gay, but I’m not gay enough to like Eren fucking Jaeger.’” 

Eren grinned. “I’m glad we’re on the same page then. My house is a couple of blocks away, wanna get that blood offa your face?”


End file.
